


I Need a Vacation

by chaosfay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift story for a friend.  Her Amell with Alistair, a feather bed, and much smut.  Very NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie-the-red-trevelyan on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maggie-the-red-trevelyan+on+Tumblr).



"I need a vacation," Lexa said as she and Alistair entered the inn.  "First the Blight, and then the mess with the Architect.  Seriously, can’t a girl get a break?" 

Alistair chuckles as he guides her over to a table in the corner.  “I think we both need a break.  While you were off playing Hero of Fereldan again I had the joy of running errands.”  He pulls her seat out for her and gently pushes it back in before setting their things down on the floor and sitting in the seat across from her.

A barmaid quietly makes her way over to the table, “what’ll it be for you fine folk today?” 

"Mead if you have it, spiced wine if you don’t.  And two of whatever it is I’m smelling coming from the kitchen."  The smell of food was enough to distract Lexa.

"We’ve mead plenty, and mutton stew be what’s cooking." 

"Two servings of both, please.  Do you have any rooms available for tonight?"  Lexa hands the barmaid coin enough to indicate how hungry and tired they are.

"We’ve two rooms ready.  One be pricier though with that feather bed." 

"Done."  Lexa hands over a few silver to the smiling barmaid before the woman walks away.  Looking at Alistair, an eyebrow raised, "I said I need a vacation.  If it can’t be official I’m gonna spend money on a fancy bed for the night."

"Right, because spending that kind of money just to sleep fancy is a good idea."  Thinking a moment, "wait, that does sound like a good idea!  Will we be sleeping all night or only part of it?" 

Before Lexa can react the food, a few slices of dark bread, and drink arrives, along with the key to the room.  Both the wardens immediately dig into their meal, using the bread to scoop up every last bit of it.  Even with food in her stomach the mead goes straight to her head.  Soon enough she’s sharing stories about Oghren’s adventures with a cask and pranks he fell for from the others at Vigil’s Keep, Anders and Nathaniel getting snarky with one another, and overall the funniest parts of her last several months separated from Alistair. 

With food, and now drink, gone Alistair gathers their things and helps Lexa up to their room.  No serious wobbling, just uncontrollable laughing and snorting.  He’s not sure which is funnier, her laugh or her attempts at talking about what’s making her laugh so hard she has tears coming down her face. 

As soon as he unlocks and opens the door to their room he can fully understand why she was willing to pay so much for a night.  Even though the inn is located in just a small no-name village it does boast a reputation for providing serious comforts for those on the road.  The room has its own fireplace, a large bed with what appears to be very fresh sheets and blankets, a fur rug covering a portion of the floor just in front of the fireplace, two plush chairs, a table with a basin and pitcher, and a tub (of which is empty).  Lexa immediately seats herself in the chair, removing her shoes and digging her toes into the rug.  Setting their things down Alistair closes and locks the door before setting about getting a fire going with modest amount of wood set aside.

"This is really soft."  Lexa’s face is nearly glowing, the effects of the mead turning her into jelly. 

"I can’t imagine why."  Alistair pulls out flint and steel and quickly gets the spark needed to set the fire going.

"It’s fur, that’s why.  Silly goose."  She leans back in the chair, sinking in as her toes wiggle around in the fur, eyes half closed.  "It feels like your chest hair, but hairier."

Having gotten a good fire going now, likely to last most of the night, Alistair begins removing his armor.  “Sweetheart, mind helping me here?”

With some effort Lexa manages to get up and help aid her lover.  One piece at a time he finally comes free of his metal cocoon, followed quickly by the armor padding, his tunic, and now in only a pair of soft leather pants and shirt.  “At least you were warm, right?”  It’d been snowing all day, and the wind had been bitter cold for the last hour of their trip before coming upon the inn.

"I didn’t hear you complain about the cold," Alistair wraps his arms around Lexa, kissing her tenderly on the mouth as he pulls the ribbon holding her hair back, causing her thick brown hair to fall loose. 

"You know the cold doesn’t bother me much," Lexa’s voice is softer now, and coming breathy as she feels him working the laces on traveling clothes. 

His hands move with practiced ease, removing her traveling robe and sliding it down her body.  It pools at her feet, leaving her with just her breast binding and leather pants.  Her own hands are in his hair, holding as she kisses him.  With a surprised squeak Lexa finds herself scooped up in his arms and carried to the bed.  “You paid for a feather bed.  I think we ought to use it.”  He sets her down on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over one side.  He pulls her pants off quickly, tossing them to one side before removing his own shirt. 

Lexa makes to move back further on the bed but is immediately stopped by Alistair, his hands on her thighs.  Before she can say anything his mouth is on hers, the kiss full of a different kind of hunger.  His hand move behind her and expertly release the clasp and tosses the breast binder aside.  Alistair’s calloused hands feel like bliss on her hot sensitive skin as they slide down her back to her waist and then her hips.  His mouth moves along her jaw and then her neck, open mouth kisses leaving a trail of excited skin as his beard tickles her flesh. He nibbles the silky skin as he makes his way down to her breasts.  His hands move over her back, one resting flat against her shoulders, the other at the small of her back.  Alistair guides her onto her back, her legs over the side of the bed, and proceeds to give her flesh proper attention after several months of separation from one another.

Her breath quickens as Alistair teases her.  One hand slides down from under her back to a breast, the other down her body and to her thigh, massaging the flesh.  As he takes one breast in hand his mouth is on the other.  Her skin is hot, excited, and he takes her between his teeth, flicking his tongue quickly over her peak.  Her back arches as a deep moan escapes her lips.  The other breast he teases with his rough skin, massaging it with her nipple between his fingers.  His hand slowly moves down her body as his mouth does, leaving a trail of kisses and hot flesh as he makes his way towards her hips.  Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her smalls, he pulls them down and off, leaving her completely naked. 

Alistair kisses her thighs as he lowers himself onto his knees.  He can see her chest rising and falling, hear her soft whimpers as he teases her further.  The light from the fire reflects off the sweat now beading on her skin.  Ignoring the almost painful pressure in his pants he instead focuses on Lexa.  His lips and tongue move ever closer to the soft mound of brown hair between her thighs.  He pulls her closer, resting her thighs on his shoulders.  He can smell her arousal, her need for him, and with a final kiss on her thigh he moves his mouth over her heat, separating the folds with his tongue. 

Lexa can hardly keep herself still, the teasing becoming almost too much.  Then his tongue, his mouth, he’s there.  He slides his tongue up slowly, then back down and again, a little faster, pausing over her bud just enough to apply pressure.  His tongue moves down again, pushing just enough into her before moving up, his mouth then over as he quickly works her up.  He holds her in place with his hands and arms, preventing her from moving her hips.  She doesn’t know how he does it, but he plays her like a bard with a lute, bring a song out of her made of groans, moans, sighs, and whimpers.  Her hands dig into the sheets, trying to find something to keep her grounded.  Then he hums, and it’s almost too much.  He doesn’t pause, doesn’t slow down, and keeps working her.  She can feel the pressure build inside her, and her body tries desperately to move, to find relief from that pressure. 

Then he stops and kisses her thighs again, his beard wet with her desire.  Standing up he wipes his forearm across his mouth before removing the rest of his clothes, he holds her hips in place as he slides slowly into her.  He groans loudly as she nearly cries out from need for more.  Alistair pulls back slowly then slides deeper, repeating this slow beautiful torture until their hips are able to meet completely.  She feels her body adjust to him, feeling and basking in the fullness that is Alistair.

He sets the pace, slow and deep, rotating his hips up as he pushing into her, hitting the spot that makes her back arch.  One hand slides up her body to her face, a thumb sliding over her lips before cupping the side of her face.  Alistair brings himself down to kiss her and picks up the pace as their lips meet.  He moves his arms down to either side of her, weight on his elbows.  As he pulls out he brushes her bud, going in he hits her spot, out again, back in, faster and faster.  Lexa brings her arms around him, pulling him closer just as she hits her climax.  Her back arches high, legs wrap around him and hold tightly as her nails digs into his back.  She cries out his name, her body tightening around him.  He doesn’t stop; no, instead he moves faster.  Sweat drips down his face, his back, his arms.  She hardly makes it down when the next wave of pleasure hits harder than the first. 

Alistair grinds his teeth as he feels her pulsate over him, pulling and pushing at the same time.  It’s almost too much, but he insists on pushing himself further.  Her voice pitches higher, breathier, full of lust and desperate need.  She hits the third wave and his body is slick with sweat.  The control over himself and his need for relief is getting to be too much.  He can feel it, close now.  She cries out his name again, music to his ears.  Pulling back from her suddenly, he grabs a firm bruising hold on her hips, holding her still as he thrusts into her fast and hard.  Then he’s there and cries out, a deep growl, as he thrusts again and again, spilling himself inside her.  Then he’s shaking, hot sweat sliding down his body and onto hers as he falls forward on his hands, one either side of Lexa.  He kisses her, more gently, softly, his entire body shaking as is her own. 

Removing himself from her grasp he lays beside her, watching her chest rise and fall.  That’s when he hears it, the wind.  It’s blowing hard and cold outside.

"The blizzard is your fault," Lexa says as she smiles.  "Just don’t tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."


End file.
